


In Sickness and In Health

by grethan-allmance (Sapphire09)



Series: Grethan Drabbles [9]
Category: The Dolan Twins
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/grethan-allmance
Summary: Being sick sucks.Being sick while your twin brother that supposed to take care of you is also sick sucks worse.It was a sucky situation all around, honestly.It sucks.





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after I saw the snapchat lol

_"Grayson, you do realize I'm sick too. So why am I taking care of you?"_

* * *

 

Admittedly, Grayson do sound a little worse than how Ethan felt right now. He didn't like how Grayson's voice cracked when he was complaining and burrowing his head deeper into his comforter.

"C'mon, up. I brought you the vitamin and meds,"  Ethan said through his irritated throat once he arrived to Grayson's side, tapping lightly at Grayson's head with the back of his hand, fingers still curled around his phone. His nose still felt stuffy and his head was still pounding, and Grayson better not be a spoiled brat right now because Ethan will pour the medicine in his hand to Grayson's head if he does.

"Put it there, please," Grayson said miserably, face still hidden inside the comforter. "Thank you..."

Ethan frowned. Honestly, he felt miserable too. But Grayson just sound so....

...He's being dramatic.

"C'mon, you gotta drink them now, then you can go back to sleep," Ethan said again. God, his head is _poundin_ g. Why can't Grayson just get out of the comforter for a bit and just drink his medicine? Ethan even _walked_ from his bed to the medicine drawer to get the medicine. Grayson just have to sit the fuck _up_.

Eventually, Grayson deigned to move the comforter away from his face, looking up at Ethan balefully through his eyelashes. There was wetness around his eyes, but Ethan could see how Grayson's fever hasn't broken yet. He's still pretty warm, even for Ethan.

Ethan would probably feel more sympathetic if he felt better. But alas, his fever only just broken and he wanted to get back to his bed, bury himself back into his comforter.

"C'mon, up," Ethan said again, sitting on the edge of Grayson's bed now. He put his phone on Grayson's bedside table so he can have a free hand to help Grayson up.

Groaning, Grayson leaned his head on Ethan's arm as he tried to set himself upright. There was a lot of wiggling and pulling at his arm until Grayson managed to get himself upright, dragging the comforter to stay around his shoulders while leaning fully on Ethan's side, but he did it.

"Here's the meds and the vitamin," Ethan mumbled out, thrusting the hand holding the medicine and vitamin towards Grayson. However, instead of taking them off Ethan's hand so he can go back to his room and sleep, Grayson just blinked at the hand, the medicine, and the vitamin blearily, before he just opened his mouth.

"Grayson," Ethan deadpanned, "I'm not feeding you."

Grayson blinked again, closed his mouth, then shifted and pulling more at the comforter as if he was about to turn around and lay back down.

Ethan groaned.

"Fine, you big baby," Ethan groused, shifting so his hand could move more freely. Grayson also moved to lean more on Ethan's shoulder, so Ethan can use both of his hands.

Grayson opened his mouth again when Ethan turned to him, medicine in his hand. Feeding Grayson his medicine was an ordeal, honestly. Ethan would like to lay his head somewhere soft soon, because his head was _throbbin_ g like crazy.

After his medicine was fed, Grayson blinked blearily again before shifting himself slowly to lay back on his bed, hands somehow inexplicably twined around Ethan's arm now.

"Gray, _c'mon_ ," Ethan complained as he tried to release his arm from Grayson's grip. "I wanna go back to bed. My head still hurts, man."

"Stay," Grayson mumbled out, eyes closed but still managing to look pathetic.

"I don't wanna walk back to my room either," his head was pounding like crazy, honestly. He's feeling listless and the thought of walking back through the hall right now is just dreadful. Grayson's bed honestly look very tempting since it is just right _her_ e.

"But sleeping in your room right now is just cross contami-contamine-- _fuck_ , just something bad."

He didn't make much sense, but like always Grayson understood his gibberish anyway, since he blinked his eyes open to look at Ethan tiredly before letting go.

"'Kay. G'nite. Love you," Grayson mumbled, burying his head into the comforter again.

Ethan sighed, petting the tufts on Grayson's head lightly as he replied, "Night. Love you too."

Ethan then stood, already dreading the walk back since just standing up was making him light-headed already. But he knew he gotta brave it anyway.

 _Fuck_. Being sick _sucks._

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: lol I wrote this in a flash. There's probably many mistakes happening in here but I just wanna write something since they both were sick. 😁😁
> 
> Also, I'll probably edit this sometime in the future. Because I'm not sure how I'll feel about this story once I re-read this.


End file.
